


A Beginning

by Wargurl83



Series: WoW Drabbles, Stories and General RP [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal RP background for my main character, Shait Embermoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal background for one of my WoW characters, and something that was written a few years ago. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I do not own anything Blizzard made, but Shait is all mine.

Shait sighed as she held back tears of frustration yet again. She looked up at the priestess, waiting for the words to fall. Shait could see the energies that the priestess wanted her to touch, to manipulate, and she could feel them, but no matter how hard she tried, how much her parents wanted her to, she just could not touch those energies and make them her own.

Her teacher, the priestess Niselle, looked down at her with a gentle and sympathetic expression on her face. She sat next to the young Night Elf, and sighed along with her young pupil. It wasn't Shait’s fault that her calling was not that of Elune. The priestess had an inkling of what the young elf’s calling was, but she did not want to get her hopes up to just dash them once more. She hugged the child and gently lifted her chin up so that Shait looked her in the eyes. 

“We will try once more in a week. For now- go home to your parents and tell them that you are on holiday for a week. I will see you here in one weeks time, and we will try one last time.”

Shait nodded, wiping her tears away and scrubbing her face. She hugged her teacher and picked herself up off the ground and started for home, dreading what failures would come in the week ahead. She sighed in relief when she passed the archway of the Temple. She hated to be indoors, it always felt like she was closed in. Her parents didn't understand why she ran off to the woods all the time, could not understand her affinity with the animals, both tame and wild. Shait sighed again. At least she would get a little of a holiday from the constant feeling of failure.

**  
Niselle rubbed her throbbing temples, wishing the headache would go away. She sighed and let her hands drop to her sides. She needed to contact one of the druids, so that she could either confirm or reject her suspicion of what Shait’s calling was. It was not fair to the young elf to continue to force her to practice something that she was never going to grasp, no matter what her parents wanted. Niselle’s face twisted a little at that. Shait’s parents were prominent in the Temple, and hadn't wanted her teaching their daughter in the first place. They wanted someone that was like them to teach their daughter the ways of the Priest and Elune. She did not have a good feeling about the way that they would react if Shait proved to be one with Nature, a Druid. She had a very bad feeling indeed. 

Niselle shook off her dread; it could be dealt with when it came. She took up her cloak and hurried out the door, heading for the Cenarion Enclave. She wanted to find Denatharion before Fandral Staghelm knew that she was there. She peeked her head into the hollowed out tree and found who she was looking for.

“Den, come here for a moment. I need to ask you a great favor.”

Denatharion strolled over to the priestess, grinning slightly. “What brings you here, my dear? Care for a stroll?”

Niselle shook her head. “I’m not here for myself, Den. I am here for one of my pupils. I need you to test her for me. Her parents have forced her into the learning of the priest, but I do not feel that her calling is of Elune, but I need confirmation before I tell her and enrage her parents.”

Denatharion sobered and nodded, understanding the situation. “Day and time, and I shall be there.”

Niselle smiled, relived. “One week’s time from today, when the moon rises, that is when we have our lessons. Please come then.”

**  
The following week, Shait trudged up the path to the Temple. She had had a wonderful week, playing in the forest and with the animals. Her parents had been pre-occupied, and did not pay any attention to her, not caring what she did as long as she stayed out of their hair. She sighed again, her mind going back to the forthcoming lessons. She loved her teacher, but she just could not do what Niselle was trying to teach her. She rather felt sorry for Niselle; after all, no matter how disappointed her parents would be in her if she failed to become a Priestess of Elune, it would be ten times worse for Niselle. They had not wanted her teaching their “precious daughter” because she was younger than they were, and did not feel about the order as they did. Niselle would always be regarded with suspicion if Shait failed.

Shait shook her head to clear her thoughts. She knew better than to go into the Temple with a clouded mind. She stopped and entered a light trance and put all her thoughts that did not have to deal with the class ahead into a little “box” that she would take out again later. She entered the Temple, and looked for her teacher, spotting her with a strange man sitting at one of the Moonwells. She walked up to them slowly.

Niselle watched Shait walk into the Temple, and heard Denatharion suck in his breath when he saw her as well. “There is NO doubt, sister-in-spirit; she has the mark of Nature and the Wild on her. I do not have to test her.”

Niselle sighed in relief. Now to get past the bridge of her parents…..

For they would not like this. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Shait had been so excited to know that it was no fault of her own that she could not touch the energies that Niselle was showing her. In fact, she was relieved to know that she was not a failure at all in her teachers’ eyes, that Niselle had been the one to seek out a Druid to come to this last lesson. Shait had always liked her teacher; she now respected her as well. Niselle did something that Shait would never have the guts to do; she went to the Cenarion Enclave and convinced one of them to test Shait. 

Shait did not, however, expect everything to continue like this. She knew how her parents were going to react to this news- badly. She was seriously starting to lose the good cheer that she had been feeling when Denatharion spoke very quietly to both her and Niselle. 

“Well, sister-in-spirit now comes the hard part. Just how badly are this child’s parents going to react to this news? I know that they were not happy with you teaching her in the first place, so how badly are they going to treat you?” He waited patently while Niselle and Shait told him about what to expect, and frowned slightly. 

“Shait, how old are you?”

“316.”

“Fledged by our standards then, good. They may not see it that way, but the rest of the world does. Do you have any skills yet?”  
Shait shook her head sadly. “No sir. My parents said that it was a waste of time that I could be using on studying how to be a Priest. The only things I can do are play with the animals and pick flowers without destroying them. But neither one of those things will support me if it comes to it.”

Denatharion nodded as he listened to the young Druid speak, for that was what she was, even untrained. This young girl fairly radiated it and Den wondered how her parents could be so blind. 

Denatharion sighed, stood up and reached down to give Niselle a hand up off the ground. Shait bounded up and looked at Denatharion with expectation in her eyes. He had already reached “hero” status in her eyes for simply telling her what her path was. 

Denatharion smiled, and looked at Niselle. “Where are this child’s parents? Let us get this done and over now before we all sit and stew over it. Lead the way, darling, for you are the only one here that knows the way!”

The group made its way to the area of the Temple where the offices were. Denatharion kept tabs on where they went, just in case worst came to worst. Niselle took them through the twisting and turning hallways, seemingly much father from where they had been than was real. Abruptly she stopped, and turned to them. “This is their office. I will lead the way in, but Den, you are going to have to be the one to tell them. They will choose not to listen to me, on the grounds of my training.” She turned away from them and opened the office door. 

Shait’s parents looked up in shock, wondering who would have the audacity to walk into their office unannounced. Shait’s mother frowned when she saw her daughter’s teacher, her daughter and a strange man in the anti-room of the office. “Come,” Xastra said sharply to the trio. “What is so important that you must disturb us at our work?”

Denatharion stepped forward and bowed slightly at them. “Your daughter’s path is not your own, my lord and lady. Your daughter’s path is of the Druid, of the Wild. I ask for permission to sponsor her to the Cenarion Circle, in the Moonglades, so that she may receive training for the energies of Nature, and finally take her place among the adults and make her own place in the World.” He stopped, slightly shocked at the horrified expressions on Shait’s parents faces. He braced himself for an explosion from Xastra, but it did not come from her. 

“Who are you to walk into my office and tell me that my daughter will not be a Priestess of Elune? Who are you to take my daughter away from me? WHO ARE YOU?” Shait’s father, Marovik, fairly roared the last question, barley restraining himself from striking the Druid. 

Shait decided that she had had enough. Poor Niselle had shrunk in on herself, and it was clear that Denatharion did not know what he was facing. She gathered her meager courage to herself, and stepped in front of Denatharion as her father roared the last question at him. She drew herself up, and answered her father.

“He is a Druid trainer, Father. He has been trained by the Cenarion Circle, and trains others to follow the path of the Druid. He has recognized in me what for so long you have denied, that my calling is not that of Elune, but that of Cenarius, and there is no shame in that. You have always told me that we must accept and love anyone, regardless of their calling, as children of Elune. You Father, are showing now that you do not follow what you preach. I am 316 years old. I am old enough now to be trained in a skill, in a path. You, Father, you and Mother have kept me from my true calling because of your own selfish desires. If you do not give your blessing, I will go anyway. Do you understand me?”

As she spoke, she could see her father visibly wilting. He had finally understood that he could not force his daughter, strong-willed, wild Shait, into a path that she was not suited for. He stared, wondering when she had grown up. Oh, she would always be his daughter, and now, he could accept that fact.

Her mother, on the other hand, fairly spit with rage. “You will NOT go with those filthy animals! How dare you! After everything we have given you, THIS is how you thank us? Get out! GET OUT!” Xastra screamed and threw the nearest thing to her hand- the pot that Shait had made for her years ago with her own hands to hold the flowers that she gathered out of the forest for her mother. It shattered against the wall. Watching the flight, and fate, of the pot, Shait felt herself go cold and calm. “Fine Mother, if that is what you wish, I will go. Do not bother to look for me, for I will not be anywhere that you can find me, if that is what you wish. Goodbye, Mother. Father, I love you.” She turned on her heel and fled the room, no longer able to hold the tears back in the face of her mother’s rage. She waited long enough to make sure that Niselle and Denatharion made it out of the room, and she fled to the safety of the moonwells of the Temple. No one would disturb a Night Elf in trance there, no one would dare, not even her parents.

She would go to the Moonglades. She would become a Druid. 

But for now, she had to gather herself, and ready herself for the trials ahead….


	3. Chapter 3

Shait grinned as she manipulated the energies around her. Her teachers were happy; she had picked up the basics so fast that they had already started on teaching her to bend the energy of Nature to healing scratches and hurts. Soon they would also teach her to raise someone from the dead, as long as the soul was still willing to come back.  
  
But now they were ready to teach her to change her shape into something else entirely: A Bear. Shait was excited. She wanted to learn everything there was about being a Druid, and shifting forms was what she wanted to learn the most. She was almost beside herself from the waiting to begin her trial. She continued to manipulate the energies, forming green balls of wrath, making her skin sprout thorns that prickled anyone who tried to touch her. Each time she practiced, it became easier for her to bend the energies to her will.  
  
Dendrite Starblaze watched Shait with a critical eye. She was ready for the trial. The Great Bear Spirit had also been watching her for some time, and he recognized one of his own. Dendrite smiled slightly, and then walked up to the Druid. “Shait,” he rumbled, “The Great Bear Spirit wants to meet you. Travel to him, see what he wishes. He is in the northwest part of the forest. Return to me once you have spoken with him.” He turned away from her and left her to her task.  
  
Shait started, then shook herself a little. _“Well, if the Great Bear Spirit wants to speak with me, now is the time!”_  she told herself, and started off through the woods towards where the elder Druid had told her to go. As she wandered the forest, she thought back over the years that she had spent in the Moonglades. She was now 322, and the last 6 years had been glorious. She had been taught everything she could have wanted to know and more. The druids here- Tauran and Night Elf alike- were kind. They did not view the lines between the Alliance and the Horde as a reason not to co-exist with each other. Oh, there were some that still did not want the Taurans here, but they were a minority, and had learned to grumble in their own council.  
  
Shait was deep in thought as she looked for the Spirit. She stopped suddenly and looked up as a wisp of a thought brushed her mind. The bear spirit was looking upon her with a calm and peaceful gaze. She heard a voice speak to her as though it was coming from the bear, but the creature made no indication that it was speaking.  
  
 _"Greetings, my young friend. If you have come to me seeking guidance, then perhaps I can help you find what you seek."_  
  
Shait started and replied, “What do you represent, spirit?”  
  
 _”I represent the strength which bolsters you as a young druid. You have come to me to learn this strength, young one, and I will teach this to you. I will teach you all that is the spirit bear, provided you will listen and understand. In order to know what it means to draw upon my spirit, you need to understand the importance of the strength of the body, as well as the strength of the heart. .”_  
  
“I seek to understand the importance of strength of the body and the heart.”  
  
 _”Strength of the body is the power and swiftness of action. You must keep yourself fit at all times, both physically and mentally. The bear's girth highlights its strength, as it is a ferocious foe in combat. The bear's girth, however, belies its lithe agility and sharp mind. These are surprises you will use to your advantage. You must rely on the strength of the bear's body in order to master the way of the claw. Strength of the heart is what gives you the resolve to take action... action that is rooted in intents that are pure and forthright. To keep the balance is not to be complacent or banal. You must show resolve for that which you believe in, and you must be willing to fight for it. The mother bear shows endless conviction in protecting her young, as does an elder bear protecting his den. It is this resolve, this strength of heart, which you must come to know if you are to master the way of the Claw.”_  
  
Shait stood for a moment, considering the Bear’s words. “I have heard your words, Great Bear Spirit, and I understand. Give me now your blessings to fully learn the way of the Claw.”  
  
 _”It remains to be seen if you are ready, young one. Even the wisest and oldest of druids are never truly ready when their ultimate time of testing comes. You have heard my words, and now you must move on. Heed what I have taught you. There will be a time when you will have your strength tested. You must face your foe as the bear would - with strength of body and with strength of heart. Learn from the fight, young one. Go... with my blessings.”_  
  
Shait watched the Spirit walk away, and felt all the strength drain out of her. She sat down on the grass with a thump as she thought about what the Sprit had told her. The Sprit had basically told her that it was time to move on, something that she had been feeling for quite some time. It wasn’t that she didn’t like this place or the people in it. It was because she was bored. There was nothing to do in the Moonglades except for practice and learn from her teachers. And that didn’t take up even a fraction of Shait’s time anymore. She considered her options. She knew that she would eventually have to go back to Darnassus, for she had to learn skills to get her by in the world and that was the closest place to do so. Shait sighed to herself, and picked herself up off the ground. She headed back to the town as she worried the thought of what she was going to do in her mind. “I don’t have to stay in Darnassus. I can travel on as soon as I learn the skills I need to survive in the world. I could probably learn what plants are good for Alchemy, since I already like to pick flowers anyway. Everyone needs potions, after all.” Shait talked to herself and the wildlife around her, working through the thoughts and working out a plan. The squirrels chattered at her, and the cats purred and roared back to her, and she smiled. It was time for her to grow up.


End file.
